galeafandomcom-20200214-history
End World Cosmology
Existing Planes The Prime Material Plane The Prime has greatly changed. Most of the land is baren wastes, destroyed by the Necrophage that consumed the land. Small pockets of life exist in some areas. These lands are either hallowed, typically by divines from before the Breaking, or in most cases, rebirthed using the power from the Verdant Dawn by the Circle of Sylvanorai. The Conduit The Conduit is now able to contain divine beings and divine magic, what little there is, is usable within the Conduit. It is also possible to find Outsider guardians standing vigilant at planar boarders. Verdant Dawn In the final moments of the breaking of the Pact, the world was being overrun with the Necrophage. It spread quickly and threatened to bleed into the Primal Verdant. With Gaia's final fading energy, she sacrificed herself to form a bond between the Primal Verdant and the remaining fragments of the Positive Energy Plane that had not been swollowed by the every expanding Primal Chaos. This realm, much like its predicessor, is a vibrant haven of life. Its rejuvinating energies are used by the Circle of Sylvanorai to give new life to as much of the world as they can. Shadowgloom When Maed's Pact broke and the Lich-God gained his divinity, he used his new power to merge pieces of the Plane of Shadow and the Negative Energy Plane. It is a grim dark and twisted place. It is believed the The Lich-God houses a portal to the Shadowgloom within his keep The Wastes A baren waste land filled with the dead planes of dead gods. In the End World this plane is huge and consists of dangers beyond imagining. The Primal Chaos It is believed that the original substance within the universe was a primal sea of unrelenting chaos. This sea is thought to have been much like what the Primal Chaos has become. Elements rage and storms are an almost constant occurance within the plane. Elementals who were once stable and existed as part of a single primal element are now fused with chaos and multiple elements. Due to this, elemental magic can be more chaotic than it once was. Lost Planes Many planes either disapeared or were destroyed when Maed's Pact broke. Outer Planes All outer planes ceased to exist. The planes of divines that were slain drifted into the Wastes as usual. Some Outer Planes were lost to the arcane sea, never to be seen again. It is believed that these divines may still live, but they have no interest in the Prime. Inner Planes The elemental planes colapsed in on themselves and formed the chaotic sea that was once thought to exist within the universe before the creation of the worlds by the gods. Individual elemental planes no longer exist, although pockets of pure elements are possible. Transitive Planes The Astral, Spirit, and Ethereal planes were either destroyed or moved too far from the Prime to be used. The River of Souls no longer touches the Prime and souls must be carried by the remaining Outsiders to their final resting place, or they are doomed to aimlessly wander the Prime. Teleportation effects no longer work and all travel to other planes must be done via the Conduit. This makes planar travel far more dangerous than it has ever been.